The Twins of Greywater Watch
by Helixay
Summary: What if Jon had a supportive twin and grew up without the taint of bastardy? What if Ned Stark's "Honor before Reason" policy never took root in Jon? Jon and Arya grow up together with Meera, Allyria and others. They learn magic, lizard-lion-riding, hunting, and good ruling. Arthur, Howland and Gerold are their mentors. Follow them on their adventures. Copied from Ao3, it's mine.
1. Chapter 1

"Ser Arthur" spoke the woman fated to die in a few minutes.

Arthur Dayne turned to take a look at the woman and children Rhaegar had bet his own life and thousands of others upon. Princess Lyanna Stark looked pale. Well, paler than usual and drowning in a bed of blood. The bed of childbirth. Such was the cruel fate of some women in a society with the barest understanding of biology and medicine. To look at the life they brought into this world with hours and hours of excruciating pain yet never getting to seem them grow and live.

Despite the pain, she looked the happiest he had ever seen her, with two bundles of joys in her arms. The twins. Their very existence proved everything Rhaegar said to be false. Not deliberately, but either he was misled or he misinterpreted the omens and prophecies. _Where is the Visenya you were so convinced of Rhaegar?_ Yet, right now, it did not matter.

"Yes, your grace?"

"Promise me, Arthur, that you would keep them safe. Promise me that you would do everything to never let them come to harm. I do not care about that cursed throne or the crown, I just want my Jaehaerys and Aerea safe. Please Arthur" Her voice was as weak as she looked yet she clung to life like a babe to his mother's teats. _All my life I have been fighting and killing. And defending. To overcome any and all challenges. As a Knight. As a Kingsguard. Yet, no amount of training could prepare me for this challenge. A challenge that Dawn is useless against. How do you refuse a dying woman's last wish to keep her children safe when that same wish clashes with a Kingsguard's duty to see the rightful heir on the throne? A path undoubtedly frought with danger and deceit and death. How?" _

When Arthur didn't reply immediately, she spoke again. "Please Arthur, do not make me beg." She looked steadily worse and both knew her end was near.

"Lya...I...thin..." A shrill cry from the Princess Aerea distracted everyone in the room. As if sensing the Stranger approaching his mother and his twin's distress, King Jaehaerys also started to cry. Lyanna attempted to soothe them but she didn't have much strength left after the harrowing ordeal she just underwent.

After sending one more pleading glance Arthur's way, the light in her eyes dimmed.

And thus died Princess Lyanna of Houses Stark and Targaryen. The half-centaur. The maiden-reborn. The Winter Rose.

And whatever Ser Arthur's response was going to be, died on his tongue. Even he didn't know.

As if sensing the death of their mother, the twins wailing reached new heights. Their way of showing grief. They would cry themselves to sleep that day.

Just then, Oswell Whent, the more fanatical of the Kingsguard entered the tower.

"Ser Arthur, we see seven riders approaching fast. They maybe Eddard Stark's merry band of misfits, here to rescue the Princess from the clutches of the demonic dragons." He jested. Ser Arthur turned sharply at that and pinned the dark-humored knight with the gaze of the deadliest warrior in the realm. Oswell visibly squirmed under the Sword of the Morning's stare.

"Um...never mind" Oswell fumbled and fidgeted nervously.

Ser Arthur went towards the stairs and exited the tower swiftly without saying a word. Oswell gave the children and their mother as sorrowful gaze. He recalled that if Rhaegar had not been so stubborn and refused Starfall's maester to maintain utmost secrecy, Lyanna may have yet lived. He followed Ser Arthur and left behind two wailing children.

"So, she's dead."

Lord Commander Gerold Hightower was a man of few words. He also happened to be the most well-read and most experienced member of the Kingsguard. Ser Gerold was blessed to have both a strong body, and a sharp mind even in his relatively advanced age of 48 name-days.

Ser Arthur merely nodded and knew the response was received. After Rhaegar, Arthur was the person Lyanna was closest to in the months following her "abduction". An abduction which was in truth a rescue. Aerys was smarter than he appeared and after returning to King's Landing from that blasted tourney had put together the clues available. Yet, Aerys was Aerys and assumed that the Starks were conspiring against him(true for once) and sent a party to arrest and bring her to the capital. Rhaegar couldn't let that happen, since it was his actions that brought dishonor and the spotlight upon her. And everything went downhill from there.

Lord Eddard Stark, the man who lost the most in this war, dismounted his horse with his 5 companions. He unsheathed his greatsword, Ice, and stabbed it into the ground. Some fool had once said Ice to be too unwieldy, he must not have handled any greatswords. Especially valyrian steel greatswords. He surveyed the men standing in front of him and looked at his own companions.

All looked weary. The Kingsguard from the Dornish heat and low supplies in this abandoned tower and Ned's wraiths from a long and hard ride. It was then he realized that Howland Reed was missing.

Howland Reed the enigma extraordinaire. Ashara's husband, Meera's father, Arthur's good-brother, messenger of the Old Gods and member of the Green Men.

_Is he going to betray me? When did he break off from our group? _

_No, this situation is making me paranoid. Besides why would he tell me to be prepared to be surprised and about his daughter's birth if he was going to betray me? There is little sense in telling the wolf to be wary if you are going to ambush him. There is something else at work here. Something I am sure I am not going to like._

It was then Lord Eddard noticed that the birds were chirping louder than before, the air felt much more humid which shouldn't be possible in this desert. It made him want to take of his mail and gambeson. He almost pities the Kingsguard in their full plate armor.

There was a foreboding atmosphere as if the world itself was holding its breath.

And then came the soft, singing chant from a man. Like a fast moving stream in the wolfswood or the rustle of leaves in the godswood. A man carrying a weird trident with blood-red veins running up its length in a twisting way. It took him moment to recognize that three-pronged spear. Howland's. _But his didn't have the blood-red twisting lines or did I merely never notice? _

What was more worrying was his eyes. Normally a very rare deep green, now they were glowing and seemed to be restraining something. When Ned looked around, he noticed everyone was frozen in shock, just like him. And the terrain had suddenly changed from the reddish-yellow of the desert to...water with strong vines that came from nowhere and bound everyone.

It all happened so fast. The shock of that queer trident in the hands of a short man with glowing eyes and weird atmosphere moments before Ned found himself bound. For a moment, just a moment, Ned thought himself to be hallucinating or dreaming, yet, the sharp thorns on the vines brought him back.

He looked around and saw that Ser Arthur and the White Bull both seemed to have already accepted their fate while Oswell only looked on with morbid curiosity and a flicker of fear. Dawn was still sheathed with Arthur's arms restrained and Ice seemed to be somewhere in this impromptu water-and-vine prison.

Everyone was speechless. And for good reason. It's not everyday that the weakest person in the group manages to whip out a magical feat and manages to restrain 10 proven warriors as if it was nothing.

But it wasn't nothing, was it?

The strain was showing on Howland's face and both Dawn and Ice seemed to emit an aura that kept the water and vines at bay. Interesting._ Maybe Howland overestimated himself or he is playing 4-D cyvasse while the rest of us are stuck in this smelly, tentacle infested pool. At least the water is keeping the heat at bay in this desert. _

_And finally the man of the hour deigns to speak. _Mused Oswell.

Howland's voice was like a thousand corpses trying to speak at the same time. Or a thousand-year old corpse. Whichever was creepier.

What Howland spoke of on that day would forever be etched in the minds of the 10 people there. He outed Ethan Glover as the rat who survived where his companions died because he told Aerys of Rickard's Southern Ambitions with Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn. He spoke of Petyr Baelish's vengeance against the Starks by intentionally goading Brandon with an exaggerated story and enraging the Wild Wolf. He spoke of the immorality of Kingsguard's vows and the foolishness of the three White Swords present to follow Rhaegar's orders (to let no one enter) when their King needed them to live. He spoke of how Ashara had faked her death with her daughter Meera and was waiting for her brother, sans Dawn(too recognizable). He spoke of Daenerys and Viserys needing protection and so Oswell was dispatched post-haste. He spoke of oaths and honor and righteousness and the coming winter and death. And how the realm needed to be united to face it. That bit, more than anything convinced the three Kingsguard to stay their hand as Rhaegar often spoke of the the coming catastrophe.

In the end possessed-Howland's speech had convinced Ned and Arthur to let Aerea and Jaehaerys to grow with the Reeds as Ned Stark's bastards sired on Ashara Dayne and be legitimized when the time came. Gerold and Arthur would dye their hair, grow full beards and intentionally scar their faces and leave for the Neck via sea immediately. Oswell was sent to DragonStone to inform Viserys and Rhaella about more family being alive(yet keeping the identities secret) and fleeing to Essos on Rhaella's orders. When the men left for their own objectives, they all had sworn a vow to seat Jaehaerys on the throne and to keep everything that happened at ToJ a secret until the King gave them leave. Mark Ryswell, Theo Wull, Martyn Cassel, Willam Dustin, Oswell Whent, Gerold Hightower, Arthur Dayne and Howland Reed all took a vow more sacred than any. All of them carried a bleeding-heart-tree tattoo on their wrist. A measure taken to ensure their loyalty. It would kill them the moment they resolved to broke their vow.

All except Ethan Glover. The Rat who died squealing as the vines asphyxiated him. A fitting end.

With the White Swords departed, Ned left for Starfall to return Dawn and Wylla.

Ulritch Dayne, Lord of Starfall and Arthur's older brother was already aware of Lyanna and Rhaegar's foolishness. For Arthur's sake he had sent Wylla to the Tower of Joy but no maester since Rhaegar didn't trust the maester. The fool he was. Maester Iroh had been serving the Daynes for decades, his loyalty was unquestionable. Loyalty of any servant at Starfall was unquestionable because Starfall was an isolated and difficult to reach island and thus all the servants and guards had families that served the Daynes generation after generation. Sons following fathers as guards and household knights and daughters following mothers as maids, serving wenches or cooks. They were trustworthy.

He agreed to do his part in this cover-up and proposed Jaehaerys and Aerea to visit Starfall once a year to add another layer of protection for the twins. If people saw the twins being treated as family by the inhabitants of Starfall it would only cement their belief that Ashara was their mother. And his young daughter, Allyria, would get to have playmates her age and know her uncle, a (disguised) Arthur.

Eddard would gather the twins and his escort and ride for King's Landing to inform Robert of Lyanna's death and introduce the world to his bastards. He didn't tell anyone of their mother. Let them speculate. Let them feel clever for thinking they figured out the identity of the woman who made Ned Stark dishonor himself. With Ashara having faked her death, there was no one left to pester but Ned. And asking him was like asking the Wall to melt.

Ned and the northern lords never quite forgave Howland for forcing him to break his oath to his childhood friend and new King. In his heart of hearts, he knew he loved Robert more than he did Brandon or Lya or his father. After all, Robert was the brother he chose when his own family seemingly discarded him. But the death of Aegon and Rhaenys was fresh on his mind and the bleeding-weirwood tatoo a stark reminder of the price of betrayal. He had to give it to Howland or whatever entity that had possessed Howland, that they covered their tracks well and clearly could plan well.

When Ned saw his nephew and niece for the first time, his anger towards Lyanna and Howland lessened greatly. Jaehaerys resembled Ned's brother Brandon in everything except that little tuft of silver hair on his widows peak and one his eyes was Rhaegar's deep indigo while the other was the Stark grey. Aerea, on the other hand resembled Lyanna in everything except height, it was clear she was going to favor her father in that. Lithe and slim with the same mismatched eyes and streak of silver hair as her twin. The twins looked like a mirror reflection of each other. So much so that it was difficult to tell them apart until they were 10 namedays old when Jaehaerys shot up like a reed(get it?) and Aerea started developing breasts and curves.

Now Ned only had to face his good-family and wife with his triplet children. Robb, Sansa and Brandon. And inform them about his presumed bastards. Easy stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Catelyn Stark was worried and fretting. He husband had yet to return.

It had been several weeks since a raven came announcing Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister's wedding. It had a sidenote that informed them Lord Eddard Stark had left to lift the siege of Storm's End and look for his sister. Since then Greatjon Umber led the Northern host past the Twins and to the North. He told them he had been given command of the host and tasked with leading the men back to the north. She had hoped Ned would be with them. He wasn't.

A few days after the Greatjon's departure, she went into labor and delivered three healthy babes. Robb, Brandon and Sansa. She had been deliriously happy with the news yet the seven were cruel and the next news brought a lot of disappointment.

Maester Vyman told her that it was a very difficult birth(as if she needed to be told) and conceiving another child would not only be inadvisable but probably fatal. She had always hoped for children, a lot of them, yet this news completely dashed it. Even so, she was content. She had given her husband an heir, a spare and a daughter for alliances.

That's where her problems began and anxiety crept in.

_What if something happened to Ned and he didn't return? What if Benjen claimed her children bastards and usurped Robb's rightful place? _She had never met Benjen as he was the acting Lord of Winterfell during the war and her children all looked like Tullys, not a single drop of Northern blood visible in them. Worse, she had only spent a single night with Ned and he was off to war. She had been lucky to conceive triplets on her first try yet it wasn't hard to imagine Benjen claiming that she laid with another man while her husband was off to war. Even worse, most of the Northern Lords had grumbled when her father, Hoster Tully, had strong-armed Ned into marrying Catelyn in exchange for an army. If Benjen promises to marry a Manderly or a Karstark or an Umber, which the lords would prefer to a southern fish, then her position was precarious indeed.

_Oh Father, Mother, Warrior please keep my husband safe. For my children's sake._ She prayed.

The gate creaked open and Brynden Tully entered her room. His usual grumpy face had a small smile.

"Cat, we saw six riders approach. They were flying direwolf banners" He said plainly.

"Do you think my Lord husband is with them, uncle?" She asked hopefully.

"He probably is. Don't worry too much. Ned Stark is battle-hardened, he will be fine" He said with certainty in his voice.

A maid peeked in.

"Milday your husband and father sent for you. They are in the Lord's solar"

Catelyn turned and said, " Oh thanks the Seven. You can be on your way Milly, I will be there soon." She turned towards the Blackfish and said, "Uncle, are you coming?". He merely grunted and nodded.

That day she presented her husband with his children and saw the wondrous and joyful look on his face. He lost so much of his family to unfortunate circumstances that when she first saw his grim face she was sorely disappointed. Compared to her beloved Brandon, Ned Stark was several inches shorter, less handsome and far too guarded. She feared she would be in for a cold and apathetic marriage, yet seeing him so happy kindled hope that maybe she could find love on her life. Mayhaps not in a sennight or month, but the possibility was there. Children had a way of bringing parents closer, her mother had always said.

When her husband presented his bastards to her, she was not nearly as heartbroken as she thought she would be. She understood that neither of them knew each other and it was war where he could die the next day or minute. He wasn't even unfaithful to her since the bastards were already 3 namedays old and he wasn't married to her when they were conceived. Yet seeing Arya Snow clinging to her brother who stood protectively in front of her with his dark eyes and hair brought forth her insecurities and anxiety. Despite that tuft of silver hair and one dark indigo eye the twins looked Northerners and had the Stark dark brown hair and one dark grey eye to match. They were beautiful children. A perfect mix of Dayne and Stark blood.

At the time she didn't think much of it but the bastard boy was warm to touch, very warm and his bastard sister, cool, bordering on cold. They looked unaffected by the cold, as if winter was simply a word. She had dismissed that as being of Northern blood for the girl and having a fever for the boy.

When she asked about their mother, Ned completely shut her down and refused to speak even her name. Yet there were already rumors that Ned Stark had loved Ashara and she killed herself in grief of losing a still-born daughter and a brother that her lover killed. You only had to take one look at the children and know that Ashara had claimed a piece of Ned's heart and she was never going to have all of it. That brought forth those ugly feelings inside her. That romantic side of her had suffered a painful blow on that day.

Even worse, as if she hadn't had enough bad news to last a lifetime, she and Ned had discussed building a Sept for her in Winterfell before he left for the war. To make the transition easier. Yet her husband shot Howland a look who replied with an equally piercing, undecipherable look and there was no more discussion. No sept and no septa to teach her daughter southern finery. _He had been so agreeable on their wedding night yet his trip to Dorne changed something in him. Or maybe it was the war and his traumatic experience. Her daughter would know about the finer things in life_She resolved. Yet she knew she couldn't replace a septa's knowledge of the seven or the customs and refined courtesies.

At least the bastards were leaving with Ned's bannerman, Howland Reed, and not be a permanent reminder that she would never have Ned entirely to herself.

When Brandon had died, she had not ate or slept for days and was numb on her wedding day. Even more numb when she saw his superficially inferior brother who didn't look too pleased with the situation himself.

While some dark portion of her mind hoped to never see them again, she consoled herself by remembering that they would only spend a few months a year at most in winterfell.

It would be another 3 years before she saw the twins again.

She would spend the entire ride to winterfell recalling and mulling over the events of the war. Robert's Rebellion as the maesters called it.

**The Neck**

Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, perhaps the most famous knight of his time, was thanking the gods for his utterly unremarkable body and face. Standing at 5'11 feet tall, just barely above average with brown hair and eyes, and lean build he got off from the small boat he and the White Bull had taken from Sisterton to the easter side of the Neck. Since Greywater Watch was near impossible to find, Howland had instructed them to land anywhere on the east side of the Neck and wait for crannogmen to escort them to Greywater Watch. The fisherman didn't suspect anything since business was slow and distance not too far from his usual.

Arthur Dayne was a very reserved and disciplined man with a stern visage. His disguise was simple yet effective. He shaved his head, let a fully bushy beard grow and used a dagger to scar his brow. This worked because he was usually recognized by the Kingsguard armor and Dawn or being in the presence of Rhaegar. No one had ever seen him in a beard or shaved. He wasn't a particularly memorable person in the first place. That's how they had found out about Aerys' order to arrest Lyanna, sneaked past the Red Keep and run off with Lyanna before anyone recognized or realised what happened. This was going to be very useful in the coming years.

Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had the opposite problem. He was 6'3 and built like a brick-house with blond hair and brown eyes. He was fond of his beard and hair too. Thankfully, before he became a warrior, he was training to be a maester and was skilled at mummery. Thus, he shaved both his head and beard and changed his accent from a Reach one to a Northern one. The months spent in Dorne with scarce supplies and vast heat had made him weaker than he ever remembered being. Or was it the age? No matter, after looking at his newly acquired scar on the chin, hairless face , weaker body and changed accent, he felt like a new man.

He probably was.

"Arthur?" The new Arthur Dayne turned towards the Lord Commander.

" Yes Lord Commander?"

"Are you ready for learning a new accent?"

"Aye, Lord Commander. There is nothing to do until the crannogmen arrive"

"Put emphasis on your vowels and "r"s. Then we will begin with stage 3." Arthur groaned.

"There's more?" He moaned. Asked the normally stoic and nonchalant Arthur. But after weeks of nothing but saying words and phrases differently had him at his wits end.

Gerold chuckled.

You aren't quite there yet. It should take a couple week of diligent practice and you would sound Northern enough."

Arthur nodded.

**Queen's Quarters, Red Keep **

Cersei sighed softly and had a smug grin on her face.

Her brother's seed was inside her and Robert would rue the day he decided to continue pining after a dead whore than the most beautiful woman on planetos. She had been so disappointed and enraged when Robert whispered "Lyanna" in her ear before collapsing on the bed without making her peak. She had heard from several women of the court praising Robert's sexual prowess and how several whores worked for free, not even charging him that much. She had been hoping for a King who treated her like the Queen she was. First, Rhaegar and now Robert. There wasn't enough poison in the world for Cersei to feed the wolf whore.

Of course, he wouldn't match her Jaime in either looks or skill but he could have made an effort.

Her brother was still seething for Ned Stark had labeled him a "Kingslayer" and days later strode into the throne room with 2 bastards and had the gall to call him dishonorable.

Cersei knew Jaime idolized Ser Arthur and being a knight was his dream but hearing Eddard Stark kill Arthur Dayne without serious wounds had wounded his pride, for Jaime had never beat Ser Aerthur. Not even close. Cersei had used training with Sword of the Morning and Barristan the Bold as incentive when she had persuaded him to join the Kingsguard. Yet the fabled knight was almost always with Rhaegar and frequently chastised Jaime's recklessness and brashness.

And now his idol and honor both lay dead. At the hands of Eddard fucking Stark.

Typical of southerners, Cersei had completely dismissed the Northern host as inconsequential and had urged her father to help out Rhaegar and then win rewards at the end of the war. Yet, to see the finest knight in westeros be beaten and killed handily by a Northern savage had shaken her world-view just a tiny bit. He must have gotten lucky, she rationalized. That or he or his companions must have tricked the great knight somehow. It was the only thing that made sense.

When the air-headed maids of the Red Keep giggled about handsome men, Rhaegar, Robert, Brandon Stark and Jaime Lannister were always the top contenders. Yet seeing as Rhaegar fell to a brute like Robert, Cersei realized he must not have been as handsome as she thought. Jaime would have killed the Stag. Easily. Without breaking a sweat. (Not really). That left Brandon Stark. She never saw him, but most of the maids have been working at the Red Keep since before the Rebellion spoke of his fearlessness and easy charisma. For a savage, that is. Seeing how Ned Stark shook her belief in southern knights, there must be some truth in that


	3. Chapter 3

**The Neck, 285 AC  
**

5 name-days old Aerea Targaryen was a shy child. Even now, she was hiding behind her mother, Ashara Dayne. The reason for that was the baby lizard-lion that was to be her pet. Her familiar. The little animal looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. It blinked and...

"Aaayaa, look at me!" Came the excited shout of her twin. He still couldn't pronounce Arya properly and she butchered Jaehaerys even worse. Mama had explained to them that they were lucky and they had two names each. Jon and Jae; Arya and Aerea. But they had to promise to call each other Jae and Aerea only when no one was around. It was their affectionate name for each other. Their own little secret. She had been so happy she even forgot to ask why didn't Meera have two names too?

She came out and saw her brother's familiar looking as bored Ser Gerold at the sides. It was resting in her brother's lap, snoring, and Jon was so excited he wasn't even aware that his pet didn't give two shits. Ser Gerry(Gerold Hightower) always looked uncomfortable whenever Howland, any of the Green Men or other mysterious visitor were near. Aerea didn't know why but she was curious.

Jon had been playing with his to-be-pet for an hour now. He and Howland came back from visiting a neighboring carnnog and found the abandoned lizard-lions nearby and took them home. 3 Lizard-lions. For Jon and Arya and Meera. Such bonding moments between Howland and Jon or Howland and anyone really were rare. As the Lord of the Neck and member of the Greenmen, Howland often spent weeks managing the Neck alone that left little time to be with his family. Ashara sometimes went with him, and none minded really except Jon who was a mama's boy.

They had been living in the Neck for 2 years now and had only faint memory or two of their stay in Dorne. But they remembered the cold blue eyes of a woman, the boisterous laughter of a large man in a hall, and the kind grey eyes of another man.

She was old enough to know that Howland was not her real father and Ashara not her real mother. When Jon was told of this, he had said he didn't care for a man who abandoned him and Arya, Ashara, Howland, and Meera were enough family for him. But Aerea cared. She longed for a father and while Howland was kind and loving, he was absent so often. Arthur had the personality of a brick and Gerold was always too high-strung too often, as if looking for a threat, to be a proper father. She hoped Ned Stark wouldn't let her down.

Arya gingerly went to touch her own-pet, Bobby, who looked just apprehensive as her. When she put her finger on the snout opened here eyes to find she wasn't missing a finger, she smiled and decided to pet it more affectionately. "I touched her, Jon!" He turned his head and gave her an encouraging smile. 10 minutes later Aerea Targaryen had struck up a tentative relationship with Bobby! It only went so far as to not bite her when she got too annoying in exchange for petting and foods. But it was something.

On the sides, the adults were observing this with varying expressions. Artos(Arthur) looked alert and ready to defend, Gerry(Gerold) looked like he was constipated, Howland wore a proud and knowing smile, Ashara had a warm and loving expression. She was heavily pregnant and due in a few moons. This one would be a spring babe. At the tail-end of winter.

"Relax Ser Gerry, the Old Gods are with us and children will be fine" spoke Howland. Hearing this, Ser Gerry looked to start an age-old argument. For all his many talents and knowledge, Ser Gerold Hightower was a very narrow-minded and religious man. A devout follower of the seven. It had taken Ser Gerold a week to come to terms with what he saw at the Tower of Joy and was still very uncomfortable with not just Howland but Ashara and any other crannogmen, never mind a Greenman.

"Their father was anointed the light of th-" started Gerold

"Yeah yeah I get that. However, the king and princess need magic and for that they must have faith in the Old Gods. There is no room for another faith. A man standing on two boats is always going to sink" Howland Reed was very passionate about the old gods. And so was Ser Gerold for the Seven.

_A recipe for disaster, is what this is. _Mused Artos(Arthur). He looked to intervene. "Lord Commander, we saw how Howland restrained us and uses magic to steer Greywater Watch. I am a knight and follower of the Seven as well, but seeing is believing. And I have seen enough to know that magic is going to be far more useful than reciting the _Seven Pointed Star _77 times." Ashara just looked on amused at this old and worn argument. Ser Gerold believed the King and Princess could learn magic without having faith in the Old Gods and Howland shot back, you know nothing, Lord Commander.

"It will take the children a week to get acquainted with their familiars and about a moon later, I am going to start teaching them Lizard-lion riding" stated Howland in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ser Arthur knew this was going to be dangerous and potentially fatal but Howland Reed was the best man for the job and denying the children this rite of passage for all magicals in the Neck would be more detrimental than beneficial. Children were cruel and already shunned Arya and Jon for their different looks, they didn't want to exacerbate the problem. Already Jon had got into 3 mini-fights with Lord Greenwoods' son who had tried to mock Arya. Bastardy didn't mean much to children or adults in the Neck or the North but being _different _and thus being treated worse was a trademark of humanity everywhere. It was inevitable.

Thankfully Meera treated her adopted brother sister with adoration and admiration. She was the same age as them and spent a lot of time together.

An hour later, the Lord Commander began Jaehaerys and Aerea's lessons on heraldry and memorizing rivers and important landmarks. Ser Gerold had noticed that both of them were bright and eager but where Aerea could sit through hours of verbal discourse, Jaehaerys, just a brilliant as his sister, needed more hands-on teaching and had difficulty sitting for an extended Aerea was a pleasure, that girl was so inquisitive and could soak up information like a sponge. While Ser Gerold had the education of a maester, he didn't had the patience and thus Aerea had taken it upon herself to teach her brother some patience and while Ashara helped her devise new engaging methods that helped Jaehaerys. And thus mother and daughter had a united and loving front to help their son and brother. It payed that Meera was adventurous enough that Jaehaerys could release all his frustration through excercise and playing games on Ser Arthur.

When Jon had complained to Howland about his difficulty in sitting still, Howland had taken him in his lap and explained that he had the wolf's blood, a gift from the Old Gods and to be thankful that his sister didn't. It would only bring misery to her, but if he learned to control it then it would be very useful in protecting his sister. Hearing the phrase "protecting his sister" had woken up something in Jon and he constantly pestered and pricked at Arthur about learning discipline. It was good that Howland had identified it early, Jon had far more wolf's blood than Brandon ever did and taming it would take years. Years that they did have, so it was all right.

**A few moons later. **

**Jaehaerys POV**

Jon was riding a lizard-lion and having a hell of a time. It was just he, Meera and Arya here. He had left them behind since he knew they would catch up eventually. Moat Cailin's broken but still impressive towers were just a bit farther.

A few minutes later. "I rode for more than 5 leagues today Meera, you lose! Pay up!" Exclaimed a victorious Jon. He turned back when her heard no denials from Meera and searched for Meera and Arya.

There was no one.

He waited for a while to see if Meera and Arya tried to jump-scare him. He would turn it back upon them. He just knew it.

When after 10 minutes no one came up. He started getting anxious.

He knew he was better at this, but _this_ much better? He wasn't delusional enough to believe that. "C'mon shaggy, let's go back and look for them" He said to his partner. _Where was Karan though?_ Karan was the bastard of Lord Fenn who was also their lizard-lion riding instructor whenever Lord reed wasn't here. Like now. Jon and shaggy started to trace back the path but knew it was mostly useless since tracks didn't last for much long here. He wasn't about to give up on his sister and best friend though. Come hell or high water!

He heard voices shouting some distance ahead. They were trying to shut up someone's crying.

It sounded like Meera! Blood started pumping in his veins and he rushed-in head first.

He shouldn't have.

What normally would have taken him a few minutes to cover that distance at sprinting took him but a moment. He didn't notice. The swamp was treacherous and it took all his focus to not slip and he had to struggle to not unleash the instinct to go ballistic. He wasn't entirely successful in the latter. What he saw in the clearing made him abandon Arthur's lessons and with a loud cry he drop-heel kicked someone carrying the Frey banner in the back of the neck. It made a crunching noise. He did not notice.

All his focus was on his crying sister and best friend. They were tied in a painful way, Meera had a split lip and red-face from a brutal slap, and Arya looked dazed as if she was hit hard in the head. In front of them laid the twitching bodies of Bobby and Betty. Meera and Arya's lizard-lions. Riddled with barbed arrows. A man was kneeling adjacent to the not-yet-dead bodies of the lizard-lions. He had a Frey leather sheld, was wiry and had a black bear. His eyes had a cruel gleam in them.

Jon realized he was sitting in an awkward position and couldn't get up. His foot was aching terribly. He noticed now and the urge the cry was too strong. "Aaaaaaaargh!"

The kneeling man stood up and started laughing. He stopped abruptly and started speaking."Look here fellas, little bastard broke his foot on fat Rhaegar's neck! Ha!" Some of them chuckled nervously, others had no such restrain and laughed openly. There were 6 men in the clearing. Except Rhaegar Frey. The dead Rhaegar Frey. "I capture Eddard Stark's bastards and Howland's daughter in one day. **And** you kill my rival, Rhaegar Frey. Could this day get any better?" He looked immensely pleased and had a smug grin. Jaehaerys vowed to wipe that off his face, literally.

"Lothar bind him too and kill his little beast" commanded the one with the black beard and wiry frame. The one commanded looked outraged and spat furiously, "You may scare all these cronies of yours Black Walder but you are and will always be a Bastard!" The one they called Black Walder looked to be getting red in the face when the Haigh knights loosed several arrows.

Shaggy had followed me here. He had snuck up and killed 2 of the 6 while this was going on. _My partner has more brains than I_ thought Jaehaerys morosely.

And I had forgotten all about him in my rush. I felt a small part of myself die alongside him.

Arya's head snapped at hearing Jaehaerys' silent, painful sobs. Somehow, she felt she could share his grief and felt her own lighten up a little.

Out of nowhere came barbed and poisoned arrows.

Crannog arrows.

Seeing the situation dwindle and not knowing the number of enemies he might be facing. Black Walder and the remaining two beat back a hasty retreat. The crannogmen did not give chase. They were cautious by nature and did not know if he had any reinforcements or backup. It was best to collect Lord reed's wards and daughter. Karan Snow left his hiding hole came out, still searching for enemies. He stabbed one downed opponent in the neck. He was only pretending to be dead. Caution saved more lives that day than reckless bravery. Jaehaerys immediately went to his sister and brought her to to his chest. "I am sorry" "I am sorry". They both started apoogising profusely.

The weirdness of it all was enough to get a half-hearted chuckle from both of them. "I am sorry. I should have saved you" Said Jon with his head down. Arya merely shook her head and said, "I was just pretending to be dazed to get them to lower their guard. I saw how brave you were Jon. You don't have to apologize to me" Meera, listening on the sideline wanted to crack a joke at that but then decided otherwise and merely brought them all three in a group hug . She said "It was my idea to use a different route to the finishing point. I am sorry" No words were said after that. There was no need. They knew there was nothing to forgive. They all lost someone precious to them this day. They would protect them better from now on. A lesson. They would later be grateful that they lived long enough to see the fruits of this hard-lesson.

Karan Snow got him from his investigation and raiding the armor and clothes of the downed enemies and said. "It's time to get you all back. I am sorry I didn't arrive in time" There was a genuine apology in his tone. One that they were hesitant to forgive, for they lost their partners to someone's carelessness.

Jaehaerys was too numb to say anything on the way baack. Arya kept shooting him nervous glances and Meera was acting too chipper for it to be real. _I killed a man. I killed a man. _This kept repeating in his head like a chant. Yet_ it didn't feel bad. I was only protecting my family. Am I monster for not feeling bad? What would mama think? Would she hate me? She is always so gentle and kind, surely she would not abandon me like my real father did._ The children were hoping for Ashara's embrace or Howland's soothing words.

Yet they received neither. Ser Gerry told them that the baby was coming home and both Artos and Howland were helping mama. Hearing her cries Meera and Arya started sobbing too. Jon tried to be stronger for them and hugged them close and whispered everything will be alright. And it was.

Jojen Reed came screaming into this world to joyous parents and morose siblings.

Winter finally ended and spring came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greywater Watch, early 286 AC.**

**A fortnight after Jojen's birth**

**Arya POV**

Arya slowly opened her eyes to see her twin's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, without a care in the world. She was nestled in his side and feeling his ever-present, unique warmth, she snuggled even closer. Meera was draped on his chest on the other side. It was cozy and comfortable. She sighed contentedly and went back to sleep.

* * *

She was glad Meera was with them. She still played and laughed with them. When their rescuers saw Rhaegar Frey's dead body with a broken neck and Jon on the ground with a twisted foot, it didn't take much to connect the dots. And the news spread throughout the neck. A child killing a grown man with a kick, a lucky kick but still. There were too many witnesses for it to be suppressed or doubted. And the children that were already wary of them, on account of their different looks now altogether shunned them. No doubt encouraged by their parents. At least they feared Jon now and didn't dare tease her anymore. Jon also took his lessons and training a bit more seriously, so that was good.

After they came home that day and Ashara was strong enough to talk, they told her of what happened, and Ser Artos looked especially guilty mumbling how he should have been there and Ser Gerry seemed to be cursing his age and lack of agility. But Ash listened patiently and hugged them all. She soothed Jon's fear of being a monster for not feeling guilty after killing a man and then Ser Gerry(trained as a maester) went to heal Jon's twisted foot. Arya thanked the old gods that her brother was going to be alright.

A fortnight after the birth and Ashara was still weak. And she was spending nearly all her time with baby Jojen. Arya didn't mind much but Jon did, he was an attention hog, especially from Ash. He looked especially envious of baby Jojen when he suckled Ashara's teats.

* * *

Karan Snow entered the room with a stoic face.

Greywater Watch was not the most spacious castle, it wasn't even a castle really and this room reflected that. It had a cramped yet warm, home-y feel. Spring had come but the brazier was still lit. They needn't have bothered, for Jon exuded a natural heat that everyone quite liked if Arya and Lady Meera's delight at sharing his bed was anything to go by. Lord and Lady Reed saw to it that they all shared a room seeing how they were so close to each other.

He saw Lady Meera asleep in the center of the bed and her two friends were awake and feeling quite mischievous. Jon had one of Lady Meera's paint brush in his hand and looked so focused as if he was painting the next _Rhaenys, the Queen that never was_ masterpiece and not a mustache on his best friend's face. It was quite amusing really.

He chuckled and hearing that Jon immediately dropped the paintbrush and made the situation even worse. He looked sheepish while Arya giggled on the side. Lady Meera woke up groggily and had a decidedly displeased look on her face that promised retribution.

He cleared his throat, and everyone turned towards him.

"Get ready Jon, Arya, Lady Meera. Lord Reed sent for you". His announcement was met with silence. Lady Meera scrambled to get out of the room to wash her face and Jon looked at Arya and shrugged. They got up and started following him.

Jon and Arya were purposefully sluggish so that Meera had enough time to wash her face and they could face any punishment together. Karan ushered them inside and stopped outside to stand guard.

* * *

**Meera POV**

She caught up with them and entered the Lord's solar. Ser Artos, Ser Gerry, mother and father were already there. They looked like they just finished a very important discussion and not all were pleased with how it ended. Especially mother. _I wonder what it could be?_

Seeing the children enter, the adults turned towards them and indicated to take a seat. They did.

Then taking a deep breath, father spoke, "Arya, Jon, Meera, I have something to tell you. You three would be going to Winterfell to meet your half-siblings and liege lord for a few moons. You leave tomorrow. Do you understand me?" He asked softly.

Arya and Jon looked stunned. They had only met their father when they were very young and only about a single memory of him smiling at them. They had been told that their father was a kind man who couldn't see them as often as he would like to. And this was the first time they would be meeting their father.

Jon and Arya both looked excited. Meera knew why. While both twins looked at her father as their father too, Arya wanted someone who wasn't nearly as absent as Lord Reed was. Jon, on the other hand looked very excited to meet his half-siblings. After that awful business with the Freys and the children shunning them all, he longed for friends his age.

She spoke, "Father why am I going too? I wanted to play with Jojen and help mama too". Father had a kind look on his face and replied, "Your brother is still too young, sweetling, give him time to get stronger and then you could play with him as often as you like". Meera could tell that wasn't the only reason but she was sure father had his reasons, so she let it be.

"Would you be coming with us, father?" Arya asked hopefully.

Father shook his head and said, " I have my duties in the Neck but Ser Artos, Ser Gerry and Karan along with 7 other crannogmen would be going with you. For your protection." Arya looked disappointed but nodded.

Mama got up from her seat and indicated us to follow. "Come it's time for you to begin to learn how to pack".

Jon groaned.

Meera and Arya giggled. His discomfort after this morning's highlight, was amusing. She still hadn't had her revenge after all.

* * *

**Jon POV**

Lizard-lion riding was fun. But it was children-only activity because adults were far heavier and difficult to navigate with on a lizard-lion's back. There were stories of Marsh—Kings riding lizard-lions in battle but either the crannogmen of the past were even shorter than now or the lizard-lions themselves were much bigger and sturdier.

Whichever it was, didn't concern Jon now. His failure to keep his sister and best-friend safe and his still-healing leg kept reminding him to be responsible whenever the urge to go for a ride with one of his ex-friends popped up.

Like right now.

He ruthlessly squashed that urge and focused on his kata. He was already an older brother to Arya and Meera and now to Jojen as well. He was very excited to meet his half-siblings and didn't want to fail them too should something happen.

And thus, he followed Ser Artos' instruction to swing the practice sword until exhaustion and then go pack his stuff before dawn. Stuff that he had already packed but was paying for his earlier indiscretion and Meera had exacted her revenge. He sighed and started walking towards the Keep.

Once he was done packing, he saw a smug Meera and guilty looking Arya standing at the gate. _Why would Arya look guilty? I know Arya would have come to my aid even if I didn't ask. _He turned towards Meera, "tell me why does my sister have that look on her face?" If anything, Arya blushed further and looked down.

Meera spoke a single word and everything clicked in place. "Cheesecake" _Ah. She must have bribed Arya to look the other way or lured Arya away from my room with promise of one while I had to re-pack" _Clever for a little girl.

"So, did you enjoy your cheesecake little sister?" Asked Jon.

Arya mumbled something, shook her head and said, "There was no cheesecake, she tricked me" She pointed an accusing finger at Meera and wiggled it menacingly.

Jon started laughing and Arya looked embarrassed and indignant. He couldn't tell if her blush was from anger, disappointment or embarrassment. But it was too funny.

Her nose crinkled in a cute way and a new bout of laughter ensued.

Meera, with hands on her hips and a particularly haughty tone said, "She was just as responsible for breaking my beauty sleep as you. She shall not go unpunished" Even before she stopped speaking, she couldn't stop her giggles. Caring, easy-going Meera trying to fake a haughty tone brought Arya's facial color to normal and she too chuckled..

Ashara was observing the scene from the hallway and had big smile on her face and was thankful that they hadn't yet noticed her presence yet.

Everything was ready and they had to depart upon first light. She would miss her babies. For all that Arya and Jon weren't her children, it didn't matter to Ashara and they were hers in all but blood.

The seven crannogmen led by Karan Snow and Ser Artos and Ser Gerry came and they said their goodbyes and left. It was a very emotional goodbye despite her husband's assurances that they will be back soon. This was the first time they would be leaving not only Greywater Watch but the Neck altogether. She couldn't help but worry.

Usually, it took nearly a fortnight to traverse from Greywater Watch's most extreme point to Moat Cailin but these were crannogmen and took them only 4 days to see the ancient and decaying fortress's towers. From Moat Cailin they traveled east to take a boat that would take them to White Harbor.

Strangely enough, at White Harbor, they met with Lord Wylis Manderly, bearer of the bleeding heart-tree tatoo and heir to the WHite Harbour, and his men were also set to depart for Winterfell. Their timing was suspicious. Lord Reed must have let them of their arrival or he didn't want to think about spies and their like. Arya and Jon noticed that the heir to White Harbor sent them inquisitive glances occasionally. Whatever he was looking for he must he found it, for he stopped sending them those looks and went towards the litter. They wondered what that was about. Arya knew that, politically, Lady Meera was far more important than two bastards yet the good-knight paid no attention to the noble-lady. It was interesting and didn't make sense with what she knew about the situation.

She and Jon had learned the lesson to keep your eyes and ears open at all times, and their near-successful kidnapping left them more paranoid than any their age were supposed to be.

Lord Wylis chatted away with Ser Gerry while Ser Artos and the other crannogmen kept watch.

After a few days of sailing up the White Knife and then renting horses from Castle Cerwyn they soon saw Winterfell, the capital of the North. It was majestic and imposing. It was the third largest and one of the strongest castles in Westeros. Arya and Jon found it hard not to compare it to Greywater Watch. And Greywater Watch lost miserably on most criteria, except one.

* * *

**Catelyn POV**

Winterfell was in a festive mood. Winter just ended and Spring and warmth came together.

Catelyn Tully, even after 3 years of marriage and living in the North, found it hard to believe that life in Winterfell was easy compared to most other Northern castles and keeps. It boggled her mind that Northerners had castles without Winterfell's hot-springs that eased off winter's harsh bite. And they have lived in them for generation after generation. She shuddered to think what it was like at the 500 feet tall Wall with chilling wind or Beyond-the-Wall with primitive technology and little protection against the cold.

The Harvest feast was not yet in full swing, what with the vast distances needed to travel and guests that needed shelter in sudden rain or hailstorm. The Hornwoods, Cerwyns, Glovers, Talharts, Ryswells and Dustins were already here with their heirs, spares and daughters. The Boltons, Manderlys, Karstarks, Umbers, Flints and Reeds had yet to arrive.

Her good-brother, Benjen, was also supposed to be here. Yet he wasn't. He had been sent to lead a survey party to take a look at Sea Dragon Point and make his recommendations. The castle and keep were in ruin but the location was excellent. Ned had been considering giving it to Bran, once he came of age. She had protested that vigorously because Moat Cailin was far stronger and more prestigious. Ned had refuted that Jon and Arya's close connection to the Neck and the crannogmen makes it a better fit for them. It's not like Sea Dragon Point was Bear Island level poor or weakly defended, it had just rotted away with time and winter had taken away its liege family's lives.

She was brought back to reality by her maid, "Milady the outriders saw the Manderly and Reed banners in Wintertown with the Boltons, Umbers and Karstarks a couple hours ride behind 'em. They should all be here by nightfall" She finished, panting lightly.

Catelyn looked pleased to hear that.

Sidori was a new kitchen maid, she lived in Wintertown and had a southern mother and new how to make several southern dishes. That's why Catelyn had decided to hire her. She was strangely knowledgeable about events and happenings south of the Neck and could read letters as well. Whenever Catelyn felt the need to gossip or know about this Lord or that Lady, Sidori was her go-to person. The older maids who have been here far longer than either Catelyn or Sidori didn't like that and had warned her to be suspicious. Catelyn didn't dwell on that thought, they were just jealous. and started worrying about more important matters. Like her husband's bastards.

Communication between Winterfell and Greywater Watch was rare, but the last raven told an appalling tale. Appalling and tragic and worrying. She remembered felling horrified and Ned's jaw clenching and unclenching several times after Maester Luwin was done reading. Ned still hadn't decided what he wanted

_To Eddard Stark,_

_Lord of Winterfell, Warden of North_

_ I, Howland Reed, write this to inform you of the reprehensible acts of House Frey's members. They trespassed into the Neck, as they have done for hundreds of years, perhaps looking to kidnap a valuable knight or merchant and then ransom him/her to their family. However, this time, the ambitious villain, Black Walder decided to abduct my daughter, Meera. He just happened to bite more than he can chew. Your natural children, Jon and Arya were playing with Meera when the deplorable act happened. Black Walder, Lothar Frey, Rhaegar Frey and 4 other collaborators are 6 feet under now. _

_Rest assured, the crannogmen under Karan Snow rescued them but not before the children saw their pets cruelly killed and Jon's wolfblood fuellled rage shattered Rhaegar Frey's neck via a daring kick that saw his foot unnaturally bent. _

_Jon is fine now. However, following the traumatic event and the following social isolation by similar-aged children and Jon's desire to see his half-siblings convinced me to send Jon, Arya and Meera under Ser Gerry and Ser Artos with some of the best crannogmen warriors to Winterfell. Children have big hearts and short memories, its my hope that spending a few months would heal their mental scars and be more readily accepted in the Neck _

_Howland Reed,_

_Lord of Greywater Watch, Lord of the Neck_

The fact that a nearly 6 name-days old boy had to kill a man to rescue himself and his family was bad enough. But when the villain in question happened to be one of her father's bannerman brought a sense of shame to Catelyn. A shame only exceeded by her last great one.

She wasn't proud to admit that when she first came to Winterfell, she had acted like the spoiled, snobbish, southern lady and demeaned and insulted Northern customs and manners whether verbally or in the back of her mind. But she saw now how old, young and unmarried men would often go "hunting" and never return so that their families had more food. Such a notion would never have entered her mind. Before she came to the North, as much as she detested the Freys, she would never have believed Lord Reed's allegations against her father's bannerman from the savage Northerners. But she did now, oh how she did now! The Northmen were stubborn, and bull headed but they were honorable. Lying to a liege like this would make a father take his own son's head, because honor demanded that.

That her husband's son was a killer at such a young age brought forth troubling feelings to the fore front of her mind. She still hadn't decided what she wanted to feel about the children. They were products of sin in the eyes of the Seven, yet her husband hadn't dishonored herself when he sired them. The Dornish and the Northmen didn't exhibit the vehement hatred that the rest of the kingdoms did for bastards, they followed different gods and had different customs, it followed that her husband wouldn't really feel ashamed of bastards. Afterall, many houses had been saved from extinction by a King in the North legitimizing a bastard and raising him/her to a lordship when winter wiped out entire family trees. It was a fact of life in the North.

She was conflicted, she recognized. She didn't want her Robb, Bran or Sansa near someone who has already killed, especially at such a young age. Yet the act was done out of necessity and in defense of family. How could she condemn that? How could a true Tully ever condemn that?

An hour after Sidori's announcement, Winterfell's gates opened and the merman banner of the Manderlys and the lizard-lion banner of the Reeds came to the courtyard. Lord-too-fat-to-sit-a-horse's litter was also brought in. Wylis Manderly, looking as jovial as always dismounted and with a heavy step regained his bearing. Alongside him, Ser Artos, Ser Gerry, Karan Snow and the retainers of House Manderly and the crannogmen all dismounted. The children looking disgruntled at having to sit in a litter, stepped out.

Catelyn saw the amazement and wonder the very moment their eyes landed on the Great Keep and the Great Hall. She knew that feeling well. Riverrun, as well defended and well-provisioned as it was didn't hold a candle to Winterfell. She could only imagine what Casterly Rock and Harrenhal would look like. If the maesters were to be believed, then Winterfell was "only" one-third the size of Harrenhal and Casterly Rock was bigger still. She could scarce imagine such large structures.

The twins moved in a sync, their eyes falling onto her.

She saw a guarded look appear on the boy's face the moment he seemingly recognized her and him moving a protective arm in front of his sister.

His mismatched dark eyes were wary and willing to do anything to protect his sister. Such blind devotion was both endearing and intimidating. Catelyn wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. She had planned to intimidate and manipulate the girl into becoming a proper lady and the boy to being blindly loyal to Robb. Honorable? No. But it would deter the bastards from planning to rise from their seven-given station and pining after Robb's birthright. A small part of her whispered that she had already failed, but as usual, Catelyn Tully ignored sensible advice and indicated the servants to take the Reed party to the Guest quarters and the bastards stuff to be taken to the lower part of Stark household and given a smaller room than Robb or Bran.

Before those orders could be followed, the little Lady Reed took one look at her and gestured Ser Artos to come closer and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and started walking towards her in a measured, determined pace. He stopped a respectable distance and without taking off his helmet said, "My lady, I am Ser Artos, in service to Lord Reed and have been sent here to represent and guard Lord Reed's daughter and wards." Catelyn nodded at that. He had the Northern accent and strong voice.

"My Lady, Meera wishes to be with her best friends during the entire duration of their stay and apologizes for any inconvenience." _Inconvenience? Try foiling my plans. I wanted to show the bastards their place but can't place a noble lady in the servants quarters, can I? No matter this is but the start, there are more ways than one to skin a stag._ She smiled a brittle, false smile and said, "Of course my good ser, I was merely trying to allow the bastards to get to know their siblings and a lady like Meera shouldn't associate with their ilk" She made a small tut-tut at the end of her statement. She noticed how Ser Artos' jaw clenched at the words "bastards" and him trying not to say something impolite.

"My lady one Guest chamber for all three of the children would suffice" He replied in a clipped tone. She shook her head and said, "They came here to meet and know their family did they not? So they shall stay near Robb and Bran's room, adjacent to Sansa's. I merely assumed a lady like Meera would distance herself from bastards than stay close to them." He merely nodded and when he looked back, neither of the three children were here. "Ser Artos where are they?" She asked.

Ser Artos had a little smile upon hearing that. He replied, "Jon doesn't have much patience and he more than likely dragged his sisters along with him to explore the castle and its history. He has a very adventurous heart. " Ser Artos had said his piece and returned to his retinue without much fanfare.

Catelyn felt strangely violated upon hearing that. For 3 years she had been the Lady of Winterfell and everything happened needed her approval unless Lord Stark minded. He never did and she had de-facto control of the castle. 3 brats not asking her permission before going of gallivanting irked her.

Several hours later,

Catelyn next saw the twins talking to Domeric Bolton, right in front of the entrance to the godswood and Lady Meera talking to Dacey Mormont. Oh no!

They were all about the same age, give or take a year or two but to see a Bolton, two Bastards, a crannogwoman and a Mormont woman whispering in a secluded area raised several warning bells in her head. The rational part whispered that none of them was older than 8 name-days or had any suspicious encounters whatsoever, yet she couldn't let this unholy gathering go any further than it already did.

She stalked closer to them and remembering her courtesies tried not to stomp her feet on the grounds. The Bolton and Mormont heir's back were turned towards her, but the Bastards saw her coming and grew tense yet again. Their whispering stopped and they bowed towards her. The creepy, soft-spoken Bolton heir spoke up and asked, "What can we do for you Lady Stark?"

The Bastards and the Reed were still looking at her warily while Mormont girl was trying to whistle. Truly, Mormont women had no sense of manners or refinement at all. They were as animalistic as their sigil. _Now how to break this up without coming across as unlady-like and hostile?_

_Ah!_

"Jon, Arya, I think it's time you meet your half-siblings and Karan Snow was looking for you Lady Reed, so you best run along." She delivered that in a cool, measured tone.

The twins shared a knowing look and nodded towards the Bolton heir. On their way towards her, the girl's hands touched Domeric's(she passed a note) and Catelyn shook her head. That girl's ambitions to rise above her station would only bring ruin upon her. What noble lord would marry a bastard? Especially a Bolton heir marrying a Stark bastard.

Truly unthinkable.

Lady Meera left with the Mormont heir and the Bolton heir went towards the guest quarters.

Catelyn started walking towards the Great Keep where the Starks lived and the twins followed.


End file.
